


Epiphany.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [15]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future, After the 100th episode .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany.

Maura and Jane are at Maura's place. 

 

"Was it very, orange is the new black."

"No, because that's a TV show." replies Jane

"Not even a little bit."

"The uniform were orange, that's as far as the comparisons go."

 

Silence.

 

"I did have an...epiphany."

"About what?" asks Maura

"Just about me, and my life. Where I see myself in 5 years time."

"Are you going to tell me you're moving away."

"Maybe, one day." replies Jane

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about relationships...being in love mainly."

"Is this your way of telling me you're seeing someone?"

"I wish." replies Jane

"But you're in love...is this new?"

 

Jane shakes a no.

 

"Who is it?"

 

Jane opens the fridge taking out two beers.

 

"Someone who I've been friends with for a long time. It hasn't really been that long, yet it feels like we've known each other forever."

"Did you go to a school reunion I don't know about?"

"No." replies Jane

"Actually that doesn't work because you said you haven't known them long. So not 10 plus years."

 

Jane shakes a no again.

 

"I feel like I would have met this person, unless you were deliberately trying to keep him away from me."

"Never." replies Jane

"I've met him?"

"Most definitely." answers Jane

"How long did you say you've known him again?"

"I didn't...about 7 years." replies Jane

 

Jane puts her beer to her lips.

 

"I can only think of one person that applies to."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"Me?"

 

Jane finishes her beer putting the empty bottle on the counter.

 

"Yes, I'm in love with you, that was my epiphany. Although I wouldn't really call it an epiphany because it wasn't really hidden...I don't think I'd call it love at first sight because our first meeting was."

"Interesting." replies Maura

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Interesting...Maybe it's just the idea of all my dreams and fantasy coming true but I'd really love it if I could start calling you my girlfriend...so If you don't feel the same way, you need to tell me now so I can work on pretending this never happened."

 

Maura walks over to Jane's side of the counter. Jane's eyes close as she feels Maura's lips on hers.

Jane's lips part and Maura's tongue enters.

Moans escape both women.

 

"Of course I feel the same way you idiot." replies Maura

 

 


End file.
